Decisiones
by Valgreys
Summary: Y es que Ginoza lo había decidido, él sanaría todas sus heridas y la haría feliz.


_Aquí Valgreys resurgiendo de las cenizas X'D No tenía pensado escribir nada porque estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de los otros fics de Psycho que tengo pendientes, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz así que aquí esta, un nuevo mini shot que espero les guste :3_

 _Cuando vía esta escena en la película no pude evitar que mi corazoncito shipero hiciera trabajar a mi cabeza y terminamos aquí, con este mini shot de Gino y Akane X'D_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _SPOILER de la película, chiquito, pero spoiler al fin y al cabo, así que si no han visto el filme todavía, recomendaría que lo hicieran antes de leer el fic, no quiero arruinarles la película X'D_

 _Y pues ya mejor los dejo con esta mini historia :'D_

_**Decisiones**_

De pie y en el más absoluto silencio, se detuvo a observarla. Ella estaba ahí de espaldas hacia a su persona y con la mirada perdida, probablemente pensando en él; Ginoza la conocía demasiado bien. Cuatro años juntos le habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre ella, desde la manera profesional en que afrontaba los problemas, hasta las manías que había adquirido con el tiempo. Ginoza sabía mejor que cualquiera lo que a ella le gustaba y lo que no; sabía de su alta tolerancia al alcohol y de su manía por dejar cigarrillos encendidos a su alrededor; conocía perfectamente su odio por las setas y cuanto le gustaban los fideos. Podía percibir cuando ella sonreía de corazón y cuando fingía para aparentar fortaleza, era por eso que lo sabía, esa postura encorvada, la manera en que apoyaba la mejilla en una de sus manos y la forma en que apretaba los labios con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sólo podía significar una cosa: ella estaba pensando en Kougami.

Cuando supo que su ex compañero y amigo era el objetivo de la misión, Ginoza no había dudado en ofrecerse para acompañarla. Sabía de antemano cuanto afectaría a la castaña verlo de nuevo y no quería eso para ella; Tsunemori apenas estaba dejando ir al fantasma de Kougami y verlo una vez más tiraría abajo todo lo logrado hasta ese momento, así lo supuso y no se equivocó. La cristalización de sus miedos estaba allí, sentada en las escaleras, pensando en aquel que la había dejado atrás.

De manera inconsciente, el ejecutor tensó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente ahora? A pesar de lo ocurrido hasta ese entonces, Ginoza consideraba como un buen amigo a Kougami, pero no podía evitar sentir recelo hacia él ¿O acaso serían celos? Sí, eso era lo más probable. No se trataba, sin embargo, solo de los celos que sentía al ver cuán importante era Kougami para ella; era el sufrimiento que, por más que se esforzara en ocultar, Tsunemori padecía cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaran, lo que realmente le molestaba. Por esa razón lo había golpeado, por eso había dicho aquellas duras palabras al ex ejecutor; no quería verla sufrir otra vez por su causa ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al repasar sus propios pensamientos; definitivamente estaba perdido por ella. No supo exactamente cómo ni cuándo comenzó; al principio fue solo la preocupación propia de dos compañeros de trabajo, después, el apoyo mutuo de dos camaradas que se cuidaban las espaldas, y para cuando pudo notarlo, aquella confianza, aquel apoyo, pasó a convertirse en algo más, al menos de su parte.

La amaba. Durante lo ocurrido con Kamui lo había notado con claridad. Primero renuente a aceptar aquella idea, luego cediendo con resignación; Ginoza había comprendido cuán importante era ella en su vida al ver como, por escasos minutos, Sibyl le daba la espalda y era considerada como una criminal. La vio allí, frente a él, con una cansada sonrisa en los labios y sin el brillo ya que durante los primeros meses de trabajo juntos centelleaban de sus castaños ojos; la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta mientras le apuntaba con el Dominator le hicieron comprender a fuerza que no tenía escapatoria: se había enamorado de ella y no quería perderla.

Desde ese entonces se había dedicado a protegerla, y si bien no siempre podía hacerlo dadas sus limitaciones como ejecutor, se esforzaba al máximo para hacerlo. Aprendiendo el uno del otro, entrenando juntos y compartiendo momentos de relativa intimidad durante sus pláticas a solas, Ginoza había intentado devolver a los ojos de la castaña el brillo que antaño lucían, y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado. Ella comenzó a soltarse con él, a reír a su lado, a salir a pasear con Dime cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre; Tsunemori parecía haber retomado su vida, saliendo al fin del atolladero en el que se había estacando después de la partida de Kougami, sin embargo, tan cruel como sólo el destino podía ser algunas veces, el azabache había aparecido una vez más, removiendo seguramente en ella, los sentimientos que él tanto se había esmerado en enterrar.

Los minutos pasaban mientras él veía su espalda solamente, ella pensando en Kougami, él pensando en ella. Irónico y cruel destino que les había tocado vivir. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro mientras sus labios se curvaban una vez más en una ligera sonrisa. No sabía que significaba Tsunemori para Kougami y ciertamente no importaba, al menos de momento. El ex ejecutor estaba lejos, la había dejado nuevamente, pero él, él jamás haría algo como eso; Akane estaba a su lado y eso era suficiente.

Pensó entonces que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándola y lo más probable era que ella, desde hace rato ya, notase su presencia, por lo que optó por acercarse. Abandonando el amparo que las sombras le otorgaban, el ejecutor dio algunos pasos, quedando junto a ella; Tsunemori ni siquiera parpadeó.

-¿Qué palabras dulces le susurraste? —Cuestionó al fin, haciendo referencia a la renuncia del presidente Han. Tal vez no era la mejor manera, pero de alguna forma quiso alejar los pensamientos ajenos de la sombra de Kougami—

-Nada. Sólo le pregunté cuál era la decisión más eficaz —Respondió ella, sin apartar la mirada del frente—

El breve silencio y la expresión distraída de la castaña le hicieron comprender a Ginoza que no le quedaba otra opción. Debía —quiéralo o no— sacar a relucir el tema de Kougami.

-Parece que estás pensando en algo que es más grande que tú… —Dijo al fin, con la mirada fija en el horizonte también. Si ella quería hablar, él escucharía.—

-Kougami-san… despareció de nuevo ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó la castaña, sin apartar la vista del frente—

-Lo siento, mi Dominator fue destruido en el último minuto —Respondió él, desviando la mirada al mentir de aquella forma— Fue mi error.

Sí, había sido un error suyo el dejarlo ir, pero lo había hecho por ella. Si Kougami volvía a Japón lo que le esperaba era una muerte segura y eso significaba sufrimiento para ella; él no iba a permitirlo. Optó entonces por tomar la culpa de todo; la protegería aún si ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-No hubiera sido propio de él dispararte y escapar.

Y allí estaba, defendiéndolo siempre. Cierto era que Kougami no era el tipo de hombre que dispararía a otro que iba desarmado, pero los celos, tan irracionales como solo ellos podían llegar a ser, causaban un nudo en sus estómago, haciendo que de su boca saliesen palabras que, si bien no eran del todo ciertas, tampoco eran mentira. Kougami no era el mismo de antes; ninguno lo era ya. Sin embargo, no eran los celos su única motivación, estaba también el miedo. Miedo a perderla, a ella, a al único nexo existente con su pasado, con su historia y con todo lo que había aprendido de ella. Tenía miedo a la soledad y si Tsunemori seguía por ese camino, persiguiendo libremente a Kougami, se marcharía en algún momento o haría que la matasen como hace poco estuvo a punto de ocurrir, lo que llegase primero, y él no permitiría eso; la mantendría a salvo.

-Ha cambiado… —Dijo luego de una pequeña pausa, manteniendo el rostro desviado hacia otro lado. Sentía la mirada castaña de la inspectora sobre él y, dados los contradictorios sentimientos que guardaba dentro de sí, prefirió no verla a la cara, al menos no mientras terminaba de explicar lo que quería decir— Ahora es solo un canalla. No vale la pena que le des tu atención, así que déjalo solo, llegado el momento caerá muerto en algún lugar.

Cuando al fin posó la vista en ella, pudo ver brevemente su espalda y como ella se ponía de pie. Quería decirle muchas cosas todavía _"No pienses más en él, piensa en mí" "No estés triste por él, quédate a mi lado y déjame tomar su lugar, yo te haré feliz"_ Pero simplemente no podía expresarlo, después de todo, confesarle sus sentimientos sería poner una carga extra en la castaña inspectora y aquello era lo último que quería, por eso prefería callar.

Si de él dependía, la protegería de todo y de todos, cargaría con la culpa que conllevaba el mancharse las manos por cuidar de ella. Cargaría con los pecados ajenos como si fueran suyos y, pasara lo que pasase, siempre estaría allí, para ella; él nunca la dejaría atrás.

-Ginoza-san… no has cambiado… siempre intentas llevar la culpa de todo. —Replicó la castaña viéndolo al fin, mostrándole por primera vez desde que llegase a ese país, una sonrisa genuina—

El ejecutor lo supo entonces; ella había visto a través de él. Posó entonces la mirada en la mujer frente a él y no pudo hacer más que sonreír para ella. Esos cuatro años juntos habían servido de mucho, no solo para él, ella también había llegado a conocerlo perfectamente y la forma en que se sonreían en aquel momento era evidencia de ello.

La voz de uno de los soldados de Shambala interrumpió el momento, comunicando que era hora ya de volver a Japón. Ambos asintieron y Tsunemori no tardó en seguir al soldado; él en cambio, se tomó algunos segundos antes de dar el primer paso. Emitió entonces un cansado suspiro y, apenas estuvo cerca de la castaña, tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza, desviando siempre la mirada con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas. "No estás sola" Quiso decir y ella pareció captar el mensaje.

Oyó entonces una pequeña risa proveniente de ella, burlándose tal vez del rubor en las mejillas de un hombre adulto como él, sin embargo, no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban, disfrutando de la calidez de la mano que le devolvió el agarre y de la agradable risa que oía después de tanto tiempo.

Fue un momento fugaz pues apenas subieron al auto, sus manos se soltaron, sin embargo aquello fue suficiente. Ginoza tomó entonces una decisión: no ocuparía el lugar de Kougami en el corazón de la castaña, se haría un lugar propio en el, uno lo suficientemente grande como para devolver el brillo a aquellos ojos castaños.

Sí, él sanaría todas sus heridas y la haría feliz. Estaba decidido.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y hasta aquí con este mini shot ¡Tenía que sacarme el clavo de escribir algo de ellos después de la película! X'D_

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haber soportado mis disparates en estas líneas X'D Se aceptan comentarios, halagos, pedradas, tomatazos y demás (?) Ok, no X'D Sólo me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto y si quieren más de estos dos, que son de mis personajes favoritos de Psycho Pass junto con el sabueso fugitivo –Llámese Kougami- (?)_

 _Y ya no me queda nada más que despedirme. ¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


End file.
